The Road to the West
by Kaena
Summary: (One-shot) Kiva is chosen to guide her "grandmother" through her final Journey.


_I wrote this a couple days after I received word my Grandmother had died. Now, I'm not one to bawl and cry a lot, but I do express grief. And this is how I do it. Also I guess I should point out that there are a few words in the language of the Giganotosaurus I should probably translate._

_Gre'nag "mother"   
Hal'ka "father"   
Chuu'ko "grandmother"_

_That being said and done... enjoy!_

Warm, amber eyes opened to greet the rays of the morning sun. Halfmoon watched the sunrise, and waited for the sleep to leave her old, weary bones. She was nigh on to three hundred years old, and was feeling every day of it. The stiffness, the pain, all masked by a fierce pride was affecting her badly today. The elderly Giganotosaurus found it difficult to get her legs under her and stand. Footsteps tread softly in her direction, and Halfmoon looked up into the concerned face of her son, Goldeye.

_"Gre'nag,"_ he growled, dipping his head in respect. "Mother, you are unwell?"

Halfmoon smiled as best she was able. "No, my son. I am just a little stiff this morning." She cocked her head. "Why are you so worried?"

Goldeye shuffled uneasily. "You just seem a bit... preoccupied recently."

"I am contemplating the Road to the West, my son. My time grows near, and it consumes my thoughts." Slowly, she struggled to her feet, with the assistance of her son, and sighed. "I sense my time draws near."

"When does one know, _Gre'nag_? When will I know?"

Halfmoon gave a short bark of laughter. "You have a long path to travel before you reach the Road to the West, my son. You have no need to worry about it now." Touching her snout affectionately to her son's, she stared into his fiery, gold eyes. Softly, she growled at him. "When the time comes, you too shall know. It is instinct. Pure and simple instinct."

"Where do you go?"

Halfmoon's eyes glazed over as she seemed to reminisce about a happy memory. "I will go to the place where my mate, your _Hal'ka_, rests. I will go to a place where the living cannot go. A place between sleep and wakening. A place where dream and reality merge into one melodious existence of spirit."

"But who will guide you?"

"One who is destined to live. Bring Kiva before me. She must be prepared."

-/-

Kiva stood before her "grandmother," solemn as Halfmoon explained the Rites of Passing to her. It was the Sentinel's job to keep a silent vigil over the Journeyer, as he prepared for the Road to the West. The Journeyer would be shunned from the clan; and all contact was avoided by the clan members. For though death was considered honorable, and necessary to life; it was forbidden for a Journeyer who had chosen the Road to the West to associate with one who still walked the Path to the East. For this reason, it was the Sentinel's job to ensure the Journeyer stayed safe and taken care of until the course was complete. Halfmoon had chosen Kiva to be her Sentinel. And it was not a position to be happy about.

Kiva was allowed to show no emotion in this Passage until the Journey was complete, which often required an immense strength of will. A will that Kiva could only hope would remain strong enough to honor her "grandmother".

-/-

The day passed slowly as Kiva's silent circumspection afforded her time to recall details about her grandmother she had overlooked. Even though she was not Kiva's biological grandmother, she had always acted like one. And Kiva never thought twice about it. Often she dreamed about her real grandmother, but every time she tried to imagine what she looked like, Halfmoon's face always seemed to appear before her. Eventually, Kiva no longer thought about her human grandmother. Halfmoon was all she needed. And now, she was being taken away.

Kiva struggled not to cry. It was eating her up inside, fighting to surface. But by sheer strength of will, Kiva forced back the tears. The time was not yet right, and Kiva did not want to dishonor her Grandmother's Passage.

-/-

Warm, amber eyes and cool, gray eyes watched the sun set the sky aflame as it died. The clouds turned a rosy pink, and the wind blew softly, bringing cool relief to a fevered soul, and rejuvenating a tired body. Kiva savored this moment. It was then she sensed it. A dreamlike sensation that entered her consciousness. She remembered what Halfmoon said about it. _**"A place where dream and reality merge into one melodious existence of spirit."** 'This was it,' _Kiva thought. _'The instinct. This is where you know that one life must end, and another must begin.'_

Beside her, Halfmoon stirred. "It is time, young one. My Journey must begin." Standing shakily, the elderly Giganotosaurus began to walk down a path that lead steadily westward. Kiva followed in silence, as her grandmother tread confidently down a path she seemed to have memorized. Around them, silence reigned, as even the birds seemed to recognize and respect the carnivore's Passage. They continued their trek until Halfmoon stopped. She turned and faced Kiva.

"This is where you and I must part, love. Remember what I asked?"

Kiva nodded. "No goodbyes."

"Precisely. There can be no goodbyes, for this separation is not definite. We shall meet again, when it is your turn to trek the Road to the West." Halfmoon bent down and nuzzled her Human "granddaughter." "But that won't be for some time yet, I think." She stood, tall and proud, but there was a sadness in her eyes now. "Play your flute, young one. Play so my soul may be carried higher than the Skybax, and touches the dawn's radiant light."

Kiva pulled out her Dragon Flute and weaved a soft melody. A lullaby that Halfmoon had often sang for her when Kiva was troubled or scared. Closing her eyes, she allowed the music to carry her own soul to the highest heavens, and lost herself in its soothing power.

As the last strains brought her back to Earth, Kiva was aware that Halfmoon had slipped away, completing her Journey alone. Kiva looked around her and an immense loneliness consumed her. She suddenly realized that she would never see Halfmoon again in this life; and the emotion that had built up in her all day now forced its way out.

Kiva wept. Tears and cries of anger, sadness, and frustration forced themselves from her body, and echoed across the Rainy Basin. Pure grief tore from her soul, and she wept until she was spent.

-/-

Kiva awoke to the sun's rays warming her face as she lay sprawled on the branch of a tree. The night had been exhausting and had drained her physically and emotionally. She lay there and watched the sun peek over the ridge of the Backbone Mountains. Tears filled Kiva's eyes once more as she saw the sky embrace the rising sun.

"You have done it,_ Chuu'ko_. You have touched the dawn."

Kiva dropped down from the tree, gave a small sigh and walked up the path. The path toward the East. The path... toward life.


End file.
